


【Louis中心】夢現

by isakiiii



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakiiii/pseuds/isakiiii
Summary: 原作向，路易视角的意识流没文笔只是废话的碎碎念短篇如标题所见是一个有关做梦的……故事？对原作的解读可能会很自我流（没什么cp感，硬要说的话就是路易×主角×克露丝的三角（自捏主角是女生，但作中没有什么明显性别指向所以可以自由带入部分对话有日文翻译，为了方便自己脑补的产物，可以忽略（！结局剧透注意！*夢現（ゆめうつつ）はっきり目覚めないで、意識がぼんやりしていること。有梦与现实的意思，也表示一种似梦非梦意识模糊的状态





	【Louis中心】夢現

“……路易，路易？”

无意识的黑暗中传来了一个模糊的声音。那是谁的声音？呼唤着的名字又是……  
好像是从深海中被人拉了起来，意识突然浮上海面，连同视野也渐渐清晰了起来。

“要睡的话还是去床上睡吧，在这里没法好好休息。”  
眼前出现的是“她”的脸。平常总是表情不太丰富的她，脸上似乎也出现了些许担心的神情。

活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，看来自己的确是在大厅一角的这张书桌前睡着了。  
从睡梦中醒来的大脑也逐渐开始运作。明天天一亮就要潜入临时政府内部，自己的确是想最后再确认一下作战计划，却不想直接在书桌前睡了过去。  
吸血鬼是不死者，但连日的高强度战斗饶是不死的怪物也会疲惫。据点中的其他人现在应该都已经睡了过去，隔着老远似乎都能听到八云的鼾声。为了明天的最终作战，的确应该好好养精蓄锐。

“我知道了，这就回房间。你也好好休息吧。”  
活动着肩膀从椅子上站起来，我劝她也赶紧去睡。

作为血骸的继承者，她特殊的力量是我们一路走来的倚仗。现在她的体内应该寄宿着四……不对，五部分的神骸，即使以她的相融率恐怕也并不好受。

她点头应了下来，却一副欲言又止的表情。短暂地游移了一下眼神，终于还是开口：  
“在这之前……有些话想和路易你说，可以吗？”

自从在崩毁都市的地下相遇以来，她就一直是那样冷静自持。虽然表情和话一样并不丰富，但可能是相处时间久了，最近能够更多地读出她细微的表情里包含的情绪。  
但印象中的她，从没露出过像现在这样紧张的神情。  
我们在吧台并排而坐，手边是刚刚倒上的水——睡前喝酒似乎不是什么好习惯，对于不再是人的我们来说也是一样。  
我只是扶着玻璃杯，静静地等着她开口。

“路易，我……是我，是我杀了克露丝。”  
似乎是犹豫了很久从何开口，从她嘴里说出的话语有些磕磕绊绊。

“是从圣堂捡到的血英，让我回想起了女王讨伐战那时候的事……路易的话肯定已经察觉到了，不过我还是想好好地自己告诉你。”  
罕见地一口气说了很多话，比起等待我的回应更像是在酝酿接下去的话语，她又一次沉默了。

如她所说，对这个事实我的确早就有所察觉。作为继承者来说她的记忆丧失未免太过不自然，而且那份力量……的确是直接继承自女王——克露丝的东西。恐怕是击杀克露丝的时候吸了血吧——以她极高的相融率和特殊的void血型也绝非不可能。

力量失控的女王应该被讨伐，她的杀戮是无罪的，甚至可以说是英雄的行为。然而她依然对杀死了作为我青梅竹马的“克露丝”抱有愧疚，所以才像这样想要由自己亲口说出事实吧。

明明不需要有如此的负罪感。

“嗯，谢谢你能告诉我。克露丝，我所熟知的克露丝在女王的力量彻底失控的时候就已经不复存在了……这是我本应该担下的责任，是我的罪过，结果却让你承受了这么多，真的非常……”

“路易没有道歉的必要！”

话说到一半突然被打断，她似乎也被自己突然激动的语气吓了一跳，顿时不知所措了起来：  
“啊不是……我的意思是，没有及时阻止暴走的克露丝，你的悔恨……我都知道。但是感情并不是能够轻易逾越的障碍，即使我们不再是人也是一样。没有什么罪是你应当承担的。而且你帮助了我和伊奥，帮助了那么多的人……路易不需要戴着罪人的枷锁走下去。所以，路易没有道歉的必要，至少对我没有。”

看着不善言辞的她拼命编织的言语，明明说的是沉重的话题，我的嘴角却止不住微微上扬：  
“那你这番话，我也原样还给你。”

似乎才觉得自己做了滑稽的事，她也忍不住笑了出来：“那我们就是罪人伙伴了呢。”

弥漫在两人之间的微妙气氛一下子缓和了起来。她喝了一口手边的水，又缓缓开口。今天她的话真是格外地多。

“克露丝她，对我说了，让我拯救大家。”  
（クルスね、言ってくれたの、みんなを救ってって。）  
“嗯。”  
（うん）

她轻轻地抚上自己的胸口，似乎是在确认体内神骸的状况。  
“现在好像是睡着了一样。明天就是最后……不，也许只是一个开始。克露丝的嘱托，能不能完成呢。”  
（今は眠ってるみたいだが、明日こそ最後...いや、ただのはじまりかも知れない。クルスの願い、私は成し遂げるのかな。）  
比起与我，她更像是在与自己……不，也许是神骸，或者说神骸中残留的克露丝的意志对话。

“路易。”  
（ルイ）  
她转向了我。今晚她露出了许多平时见不到的表情，但现在在我面前的，是一如往常有着刃一样锋利眼神的战士。  
“如果我没能做到的话，拜托你一定……”  
（もし出来なかったら、お願い、私を...）

突然，眼前的景象开始旋转，连同耳边她的声音一起扭曲渐远，回过神来，意识又回到了一片寂静虚无中。

“————”

不是从特定的方向，更像是从灵魂深处再一次传来了声音，令人不快的，刀刃与血肉摩擦的声音。

眼前出现的是爱刀不动赤剑那赤红的刀刃——和被不动赤剑贯穿心脏的，她的身体。

因为神骸暴走而女王化的她眼中已没有一丝清明，嘴唇为了寻求氧气无声地翕动着。她因痛苦而扭曲的面容让我想扭头逃开，但意识却被囚禁在这片虚无中无法逃离。

我看见了自己，在她背后流着泪将剑拔出的自己。

“接下去就交给我们吧。”  
（後は俺たちに任せろ）  
——所以，你已经可以安心休息了。  
（だから、キミはもう安心して眠れる。）

原来那时候的我，是这样的的表情啊。  
在这样莫名其妙的感叹中，眼前的景象又一次扭曲着消失在黑暗中。

“……路易，路易？”

又有谁的声音在呼唤我。  
一个轻柔而又温暖的声音，从我的记忆深处拨开层层黑暗而来——是克露丝，不知多久没有听见过的克露丝·希尔伯的声音。

“路易。”  
又一个声音呼唤了我。  
是她的声音。分明刚刚还在眼前，为什么我会觉得她的声音这样的遥远而又怀念呢……

——“差不多到醒来的时候了，路易。”  
（目覚めてもいいよ、ルイ）  
——“谢谢你，完成了我最后的请求。”  
（最後の願いを聴いてくれて、ありがとう）  
——“你已经足够努力了，所以……”  
（ルイはもう十分頑張ったよ、だから...）  
——“很快就能安心休息了。”  
（お疲れ様、ルイ）

克露丝和她，两个人的声音交替着回响，轻柔地拂去了这片无意识的黑暗。

——没错，我想起来了，我已经……

缓缓地张开眼睑，眼前是熟悉的圆形大厅。  
一小队吸血鬼踏过血泊走入大厅，直向着我的方向冲来。  
从为首的年轻人身上，我感到了不同寻常的力量波动，那是一个也有着刃一般尖锐眼神的战士  
——是与她一样的眼神。

支撑着身体从血之王座上站起，我为了完成最后的使命而迈出了步伐。

End.


End file.
